Butterfly Milk Aphrodisiac
by bananabitch2010
Summary: When Ted visits the Once-ler early in the morning he makes a shocking discovery; the Once-ler is drunk. But when he beckons him in, Ted is in for an even bigger surprise. Let's just say the Once-ler is biggering in more ways than one. Smut in later chapters. Alternate Universe as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! It's Hannah here, with some very important news. Due to many intrest, I've been in many different fandoms. My main fandom is the Lorax/Once-ler fandom, but I also am into the Avengers and will take requests for both of these. If you want any updates with progress or plans for new fanfics, follow me on Tumblr at wheres-the-face and you'll be up to date with my shenanigans!_**(This fanfic is in an Alternate Universe. The Once-ler is as old as he was when his business failed.)**

* * *

Ted hurried down the stairs of his house, racing to his scooter. On the way out of the door, he called his goodbyes to his mother and gandmother. He was visiting the Once-ler. His excitement, though, only caused him to hurry faster, almost forgetting his helmet.

As Ted stepped outside, helmet on, he took a deep breath of fresh air. The truffula trees were growing back, thanks to his love for Audrey. Had it not have been for her, he wouldn't even had known who the Once-ler was. She wouldn't have fueled his quest for a real tree, had she not wanted one so badly. _'Ah, Audrey'_, Ted sighed dreamily, _'you're so beautiful'_. He quickly snapped out of his daydream of Audrey and hopped onto the seat of his scooter, starting it up and revving the engine. As he started to let go of the brake and drift out of the driveway to start the journey out of town, he sighed. He had so much good news to tell the Once-ler! He didn't know what to share first, the truffula trees growing everywhere or the fact that Audrey kissed him. On the cheek, too! Granted, it wasn't on the lips, but it was good enough for him.

As Ted continued to daydream, the scenery passed by. Day by day, the smog started to lift and the shlop drained out of the river, leaving a beautiful view of the valley and cleaner water in the river. It still wasn't perfect, but it was pretty close. It wasn't a surprise that it was quiet, the animals were just now waking up. Ted had left his house pretty early, now that he was thinking about it. He wondered if the Once-ler was even going to be awake. As he neared the lurkim, the excitement in the pit of his stomach changed. He grew nervous as he parked the scooter, thanking the lord that the Once-ler removed the ghastly ax machine. It was old and rusted, there was no good use for it anyway.

With each step that he took, Ted became hesitant, the feeling in his stomach turning to lead. Almost as if he knew better to approach the door. He just wanted to hop back on his scooter and speed away, completely forgetting the true reason as to why he was there. But Ted was strong. After all, he was the one to bring back nature to all of Thneedville, getting rid of O'Hare in the process. So he puffed up his chest and continued up to the Once-ler's door, knocking once, twice, and three times until he heard a shuffling behind the door.

The locks on the door unclicked and opened up the the Once-ler...shirtless? And what was that smell? It was sickening and bitter. Ted recalled when his mother would come back from the disco smelling exactly like it. It was alcohol. Why would Once-ler be drinking this early in the morning? "Ah, Mr. Once-ler, I'll leave if you want me to," Ted said, fidgeting nervously. The nervousness he was feeling was almost unbearable by now. He just wanted to turn and run away. "No, Ted, please come inside. I insist," The Once-ler slurred, his eyes lidded.

Ted had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

Ahahahaha! A cliff-hanger! And it's extremely short! I'm sorry about this guys, but I need to brainstorm about what happens next. I do indeed believe it will be smut, but I don't know how to make it happen. It's the first smut I've ever written. Or, well, intend to write. If you guys have any ideas, please message me about them! And fanart is certainly appreciated! Oh, and I don't know how many chapters to make this, so yeah..


	2. Chapter 2

_How's it going, bro's? Hannah here (A.K.A. wheres-the-face on Tumblr. Follow me for occasional updates on here as well), with an update of Butterfly Milk Aprodisiac. I've decided that updates on this fanfiction will come every Tuesday, along with current news about me or any hold-ups on progress. This chapter contains smut, as well as shota (Should it really be considered shota if it's a twelve year old? In this generation, most teens lose their virginity at twelve...or so I've heard.), and frotting. Again, this contains **SMUT** and is in an **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Also, slight trigger warning.** Did I also mention that Once-ler still has his mansion? No? Well, I just did. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

When Ted didn't budge from where he was standing, the Once-ler began to grow impatient. He wasn't really the type to take his time, especially when drunk. So, after a couple more seconds of standing at the door, he sighed and grabbed Ted by the collar of his shirt. He then began to lead him through various hallways, up a flight of stairs, and into his bedroom. "Mr. Once-ler, what exactly are we doing in your bedroom," Ted questioned, looking at the door as the Once-ler began to lock it.

"Look, I really should lea-" Ted was cut off as he was pushed toward the bed, which was remarkably big, and was forced down._ 'This isn't right, something is terribly wrong,' _these thoughts raced through Ted's head at a million miled per hour as his heart raced in his chest. He was shaking, and the Once-ler was well aware of it. But he ignored the shaking and feeling of guilt and continued on, lifting up Ted's shirt and running a finger up his stomach to his chest. "It's okay, Ted, I'm going to make you feel better," he purred, nipping up Ted's chest before taking one of his nipples into his mouth.

Ted squeaked at the feeling of the Once-ler's tongue on his body and writhed, trying desperatly to get away. His actions, however, were ceased as he felt the Once-ler's hands travel up his body, one stopping at his inner thigh and the other stopping at his other nipple to pinch and fondle it lightly. Ted bit his lip, trying not to make any sounds or move around, as the Once-ler crawled on top of him. "Mr. Once-ler, this isn't r-right," he stuttered, another feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. This was a new feeling, completely replacing the nervousness that was there a minute ago. It wasn't a bad feeling. This time it was actually good. His toes curled in his shoes and his face grew red as his jeans tightened, realising what was happening. The Once-ler realized too, and smirked down at the boy, "If this isn't right, then why are you getting excited?" His grin grew even wider as he dragged his hand the rest of the way up Ted's thigh and to his groin and started palming him through his jeans, relishing in every gasp and moan that slipped through Ted's lips. Of course Ted tried to stop himself from making these embarassing noises by hiding his face in his hands. He squirmed as the pleasure became too much, his pants becoming too tight. When the Once-ler decided enough was enough, he climbed off of the bed and knelt down, undoing Ted's ipper with his teeth, "I'm going to make this the best night of your life, Ted."

Ted nodded, unable to say anything for fear that more noises would slip from him. All he wanted right now was relief. "H-hurry up," he whimpered, unable to take it anymore. The Once-ler chuckled but continued, pulling down Ted's jeans and boxers to release his arousal. He was somewhat small, but what can you expect from a 12 year old boy? He gave the head an experimental stroke, smearing the pre-cum building up. Ted threw his head to the side and let out a small moan, clenching the bedsheets in his hands. This was wrong. He was shaving himself for Audrey if he ever got a chance with her, but she didn't have to find out...did she? While Ted was busy with his own thoughts, the Once-ler pulled down his own slacks, freeing his erection. His was considerably larger than Ted's, and he took pride in that. Not that the Once-ler was small, oh no. He was actually quite large for his age. He pulled Ted off of the bed and backed him into a corner, "Are you ready, Ted?" Ted whimpered and threw his hands around the Once-ler's neck, forcing him to bend down slightly.

"Just get it over with," he panted, his throat closing up as the Once-ler took both of their lengths in his hand and began stroking and thrusting. He soon regained the ability to speak, as well as form thoughts, and began to moan and call out. Most of the cries were the Once-ler's name, to his delight. Soon, Ted's knees began to quiver as he approached his orgasm, and he could tell that the Once-ler knew as his pace quickened and his breath grew ragged. Ted let out a cry, muffled as he tightened a hand around his mouth, and came, the transparent and sticky cum lubricating their members even further.

"Dammit," the Once-ler gasped, thrusting faster as he felt the familiar heat in his belly pool until it released, the alcohol causing him to cum faster than usual. He panted along with Ted, using the wall as a support. Once he recovered from the high of his orgasm, the Once-ler pushed his hair out of his eyes and backed away, noticing the sweat and cum not only on Ted, but himself. "If you want, you can take a shower," he offered, "it's down the hall, the third door on the right." Ted nodded and pulled up his pants, unable to speak, and waddled out of the room. He practically ran to the bathroom where he pulled off his clothes, leaving them crumpled on the marble flooring, and started up the shower.

As the room grew hot with steam, Ted stared at his reflection in the mirror, deciding that maybe the Once-ler was better than Audrey. And maybe, he liked what the Once-ler had done. It was much better than sitting alone in his room, staring at a picture of Audrey while doing it himself. Once the water pouring through the showerhead was hot enough, he climbed in and stood under the steady stream of steamy water, thinking about the Once-ler. Ted sighed, letting the stress that had been building up melt away.

* * *

_Lemme just start off by saying that this was my first time writing smut. I'm really sorry if it's shitty and boring, I guess I just have to get used to writing it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will continue reading. I actually have a plot in my head to work with, and I hope it's worth writing. If you want a request (Sorry to the person that asked, but I don't know how to go about writing smutty Lorax-ler) or to suggest just ask! I would prefer if you asked on Tumblr, as it's easier to see and I can decide right then and there if I'll do it, but on here is fine too! :)_


	3. Important info

Hey everyone, I just have some important info concerning Butterfly Milk Aphrodisiac. Because of my current condition (I have been sick constantly), I will not be updating chapters anymore. I don't know when I'm going to resume, if I ever even resume. And the reason I say this is because I'm not really into the fandom anymore. Sure, if I get inspiration, then I'll write more. But as of right now, I just can't bring myself to do it.

I understand if you want to unfavorite or unfollow the story, and by all means go ahead. But if you don't want to do that, that's fine as well.

So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry if I let you guys down by not updating and discontinuing the story. I had not planned that this would happen. So, yeah.


End file.
